The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
With ever-growing organizations using huge databases, it is challenging to handle very large query requests require complex data process. Moreover, these organizations are seeking efficient ways of ensuring that unusually large query requests do not tie up the system and interrupt smooth execution of other queries.
Conventional object-relational mapping technologies such JPA and Hibernate, also offer paging functionalities. However, these functionalities are limited in the sense that can be imbedded in the query language syntax. Instead, these applications provide additional external methods for specifying paging behavior. As a result, these applications are not suited for the prevalent database environment such as Oracle Application Express (abbreviated APEX).